Out Of Her Hands
by HistoricalPrincess
Summary: England 1912: It's Blair's 18th Birthday and she finds out that she's been betrothed to Charles Bass since birth. He knew,she didn't,and now she feels betrayed. But it's out of her hands, her fate has already been decided. Historical Chair
1. Chapter 1

**Out of Her Hands.**

* * *

**S****ummary:** England 1912 They were betrothed after Blair's birth. He knew, she didn't. And now on her 18th birthday, Blair is told of her fate.

**Note: **Blair + Chuck have known each other since birth, Bart told Chuck when he was 10 that he would one day marry Blair.

_Pretty Pretty Please review, I am not opposed to begging. I will get down on my knee's offering to make Harold Waldorf's famous pumpkin pie x._

* * *

She rolled over and smiled, today was her birthday. Her 18th birthday, now was the time that she would be introduced to society. This year had been a roller-coaster, the Waldorf's had lost their neighbours to the Titanic. All frozen in the icy waters and yet there had been happiness this year too, Serena her best friend, daughter of Bartholomew and Lillian Bass had announced her pregnancy proclaiming that Blair is to be godmother, Serena had chosen her and Nathaniel had chosen Charles.

In Public they had to address each other formally, she couldn't very well call Nathaniel "Nate or Charles "Chuck" with the way she had been brought up. But they'd all known each other since they were children and when others weren't around they were more informal. Rolling over she pulled the large rectangular piece of cloth which was attached to a piece of wire, notifying downstairs that she was awake. And not long after her ladies maid Penelope would come up and assist her in getting ready for the day.

Now sat at the breakfast table Blair was passed gifts from her family. Her brother Daniel looked uncomfortable, like he knew something and wasn't sharing it.

"Will Lady Olivia be joining us today?" Blair enquired as she sat drinking her hot Yorkshire tea, Daniel smiled at his younger sister. After the terrible incident of the Titanic, Daniel had lost his betrothed Vanessa who had perished with the ship along with the rest of her family. Lady Penelope reported that she had refused to get on the boat with someone of "new" money. And so Daniel had to search for a new wife, and in late June he had met Olivia, they expected an engagement was imminent.

"I believe she was paying us a visit today, why do you ask sister?" Daniel said folding his paper in half as he looked between Blair and his parents.

"You seem very fond of her, I must prefer her to the dreadful Vanessa. No class." Blair smirked as she continued to eat her breakfast.

"Blair, don't be mean to Vanessa's memory." Eleanor reprimanded

"Oh please, she was a whore mother. I heard she had an affair with a married man. Talk about the scandal, had to sell herself to a newspaper mogul just to keep it out of the press. You had a lucky escape Dan, she wouldn't have been faithful. But Olivia is beautiful, classy and she would make a fine countess one day, when you inherit Papa's title and this house."

"Blair, a lady shouldn't gossip" Her mother scolded, Blair rolled her eyes knowing fully well that when she was joined by Lillian all they do is gossip.

...

As they sat at the end of the table whilst their parents chatted animatedly. He smirked at her causing her to raise an eyebrow in confusion. She looked at him and saw the glint in his eyes.

"What is it Charles?" Blair muttered, rolling her eyes as she took a sip from her glass of wine. Chuck patted his mouth with his napkin before throwing it down on his plate.

"I wonder if they've started planning our wedding yet" He replied, taking a drink from his own glass. Blair frowned and leant closer to him.

"What are you talking about?" She spat, Chuck leaned back against his chair and looked her in the eye. Thinking perhaps she was in-denial about the whole thing, only to realise she was oblivious to the whole thing.

"Oh they haven't told you yet, and your birthday has almost finished." He tutted.

"Chuck, tell me!" She begged placing a hand on his.

"As you know, our parent's have always been friends. And upon your birth they found it too perfect. A way to bring our families together." Gasping she pulled back her hand, looking between him and their parents who sat there talking unaware of the conversation Blair and Chuck were currently having.

"I'm sorry, you cant possibly saying that a marriage has been arranged?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

Blair angrily pushed back her chair and stood up abruptly causing everyone to look at her.

"Was I the only one who was unaware that my future had already decided. When exactly did you plan on telling me, when I was shoved in a white dress and told to walk down the aisle." Blair shouted before storming out of the room.

Bart looked at his son fierce fully.

"I didn't realise, that she hadn't been told because that had been the plan. To tell her today, on her 18th birthday. It's not my fault that you all failed to tell her and she can be very persistent when she thinks something is suspicious." Chuck stood up brushing down his dinner jacket before exiting the room leaving both parents in silence.

Blair was sat in the small library infuriated by the newest revelation. She felt betrayed, she had gone through life being Chuck's friend never once thinking that she would marry him even though she had a slight crush on him when she was 15. He knew! How long had Chuck known that they would one day marry.

"How Long have you known?" Blair whispered, as Chuck sat in the chair opposite hers.

"I've known for 11 years, you were 7 I was 10"

"You've known all this time! How could you not tell me." Blair gasped, she looked down at her heavily beaded dress and sighed. "You know everything about me, I have no secrets which infuriating. I always figured the man I married would never know every single secret and yet you know everyone. I never, this, I just. Serena and Nate just happened, it never occurred to me that the non judging breakfast club would end up pairing up. You're Serena's brother who's best friends with me, Nate's best friends with both of us. Chuck how could you not tell me" Blair sighed placing her head in her hands.

"Because I couldn't, the only reason I know is because I heard my father and your father talking, so when they realised I'd heard most of it they filled in the gaps and made me swear never to tell you."

"I'm surprised you didn't hate me." Blair whispered "An arranged marriage, wonderful. I mean I am glad it's you, opposed to a man who didn't understand me. But I feel as if my season of being the débutante that would have been desired has been stripped away."

"I suppose knowing that I already have you will make it all the more desirable. You still have to be showcased to society, you simply wont get escorts."

"I wonder how long our parents will wait, I suppose we don't need to have all the escorted outings and getting to know you business because we already know each other. And I think my father is desperate for lots of Grandchildren. He's incredibly happy with Serena at the moment because she's granting his wish. And don't worry you will be desired, by me" Chuck whispered as he stood up and left the library.

Blair was now sat in her bed, with her long dark hair now braided down her back, Penelope left the room leaving Blair to mull over what had happened. It wasn't long before the door creaked open and in stepped her mother who came and sat on the end of the bed.

"Blair, you could have been more Ladylike about the whole thing" Eleanor picked making Blair sigh.

"Mama if you have come here to moan, you may have not noticed but I am not in the greatest of moods. And I wont appreciate it" Blair replied turning away from her mother.

"Alas darling, I have not. I wanted to talk to you about it. You see this was always going to happen, you marrying Charles, only I don't think you realise how soon it is. You're having a winter wedding, February is what Lily and I decided on." Blair inhaled deeply.

"Why are you doing everything behind my back? It's my wedding not yours but then perhaps you believe it is, after all you did arrange it and not tell me about it for 18 years whilst Chuck has known for the past 11. Tell me who else knows, Dan? Serena? Half of Yorkshire? London?"

"I don't know what it is that you wish me to say?" Eleanor replied looking at her stubborn daughter.

"Neither do I, now please leave. I'm tired." Blair mumbled before turning away from her mother.

* * *

Okay, I hope this story is received well. I love it I hope you will too. Anyway I shall update again within the next couple of days and it shall be longer as well. As-long as please Review, Favourite and Alert although I'll update even if you don't but it'll make me happier if you do, I've had a really bad day :(


	2. Chapter 2

**Out of Her Hands.**

**S****ummary:** England 1912 They were betrothed after Blair's birth. He knew, she didn't. And now on her 18th birthday, Blair is told of her fate.

**Note:**Wow things have been hectic, sorry I haven't updated in like 3 weeks.

Iheartchair, BlairBartholomewBass, ManhattenACMxoxo, Cascia, geller516, LeftWriter224, Nicki999, ZeroToHero, Stephycats7785, salbaby.

Thank you dolls for reviewing it really means a lot :D

I have big hopes for Monday night! 1 day I'm so exited I just hope the chairytale comes true. I just want to know whether I'll be screaming with joy or crying my eyes out.

Eleanor Waldorf lay in bed with her Husband Harold and sighed, perhaps they should have simply told her when she was younger or even that morning. But she'd feared her daughters reaction and had put it off all day only to have Charles tell Blair instead making them all look like the bad guys for not telling her.

"Why had Charles known for over 11 years?" As it occurred to Eleanor that he had known before he should of the arranged engagement that would transpire between himself and Blair.

"Years ago, Bart and I were talking. Noting how well Charles, Blair, Serena and Nathaniel had bonded. We were pleased to see that they didn't despise each other, Bart expressed his excitement that 11 years later they would get married. We heard a child's gasp, it was Charles, he'd heard and Bart made him swear never to talk about it to anyone until Blair's 18th birthday." Harold replied resting his head against the crook in his elbow and he threw his arm behind his head and looked at his wife.

"Well she demanded that I leave her alone. She doesn't wish to speak to me, she's feeling betrayal I imagine. Perhaps she would confide in you, after all she's always been a daddy's girl." Eleanor switched off the light and rolled over onto her side away from Harold sighing deeply.

…

Serena was shocked to find Chuck and Nate talking as she was walking down the staircase, it was well over midnight. She did however want to know how her nearest and dearest best friend had taken the news.

"Ah sister, you're positively glowing" Chuck said as she sat down on one of the plush chairs.

"Charming, so how did she take it?" Serena asked, she didn't want to beat around the bush, she wanted to know.

"Well dear Eleanor and Harold failed to tell her, I of course didn't know and so I started talking about the wedding and she looked at me as If I were crazy. Once she'd found out the entire story she shouted at her parents accusing them of betraying her. Strictly speaking, it could have gone more smoothly." Chuck replied taking a gulp from his whisky.

"Oh Chuck, I'm sure it's nothing against you. She's probably just in shock." Serena turned towards Nate and smiled "Do you need the motor tomorrow?" She asked leaning back against her chair. Nate shook his head. "Good, I shall pay Blair a visit tomorrow or today on however you wish to slice it. But I am going to bed because it is quite late and pregnancy is tiring." Serena replied before kissing Nate lovingly and then Chuck on the cheek. She smiled before walking out of the sitting room and back up to her bedroom.

She had barely slept a wink, lying there all she could do was think. Think about what her family had done too her, betrayed her, left her out of the loop and then not informed her when they were supposed to. Penelope set about her duties drawing a bath, laying out Blair's clothes for the day. The winter wind howling outside the house told Blair that today would be a day spent indoor ignoring her family.

"My lady, do you still want your riding gear sorting?" Penelope asked as sound of thunder boomed through the sky Blair smiled and shook her head at her maid before submerging herself in the bath relieving her stress.

There was a knock on the bedroom door, so Penelope made her way over to see Blair's mother stood there.

"Your Ladyship, Lady Blair is currently bathing" Penelope announced keeping the door slightly ajar.

"She's my daughter Penelope, so remember your place and move out of my way." Eleanor pushed her way and Blair rolled her eyes.

"What do you want mother?" Blair asked sighing as her mother sat on her bed.

"You can't act like this Blair. You're a lady and you need to act like one. So suck up your pride put a smile on your face and come downstairs because we are going to be discussing your wedding" Eleanor rose from the bed leaving the room as quickly as she came. Her mother infuriated her to no end, why couldn't they have told her years ago, it would have given her more time to adjust to the thought of marrying Chuck. It of course wasn't that she didn't like Chuck, of course she did, she had a crush on him when she was 15. But she never actually thought that marriage was on the table for them, she figured she'd marry some random unsuspecting billionaire, not the charming, rich, and gorgeous gentleman that she'd grown up with.

Serena rested her hand on her bump as she sat having tea with her mother, Blair and Eleanor, she could see how annoyed and uncomfortable Blair looked, it had all been sprung with her without any warning and with only 3 months before the wedding.

"Blair we decided that an assortment of white flowers should be used in your bouquet." Eleanor announced as they continued the conversation of wedding planning.

"No! You have to let me have my say. I want the colours to be dusky pink and lilac because Lilac is Charles favourite colour to wear and dusky pink will tie in with the pink peonies that will be in my bouquet." Blair snapped before taking one of the small teacakes of the stand breaking off a piece and putting it in her mouth.

"Blair be reasonable, Lily and I have spent months planning this wedding and you're saying you want to change it." Eleanor scolded, Blair stood up abruptly.

"Be reasonable, I am being reasonable. They are the only requests I have made for this wedding I knew nothing about until 12 hours ago. If you'd told me about the wedding previously or actually accounted that I would want my favourite flowers you wouldn't have so many complaints. All I want is pink peonies and the specified colour scheme! It isn't hard mother."

"Blair's right Eleanor, she needs some say in her wedding and if she wants pink peonies and a dusky pink and lilac colour scheme we can easily accommodate that."

"Thank you" Blair replied going back to her calm collected self, Serena smirked at her fiery best friend.

"Blair I don't suppose you could show me that book in the library" Serena requested, Blair was thankful for her best friends and future sister's request. It meant escape.

"Of course S, let's go to the library." They both stood up from the table excusing themselves before walking hastily out of the luncheon room.

"Oh thank heavens Serena, I don't know how much more of that I could stand. I believe they expect me to be okay about the whole thing and not furious that they refrained from telling me."Blair ranted as they walked into the library.

"Chuck came over last night, after he'd been here. I heard him and Nate talking, he was worried that you would hate him too." Serena announced as she browsed through the wide selection of book that were on offer.

"Oh I could never hate Charles, I am infuriated with parents, mainly mother"

"We're all coming up for dinner later though, mother has instructed me. Apparently, well according to Nate, they are trying to make sure you are Chuck are content by the time you walk down the aisle so It's a full, Waldorf, Bass and Archibald dinner tonight." Serena announced pulling out the books she so desired to read.

"I am content with Chuck its my mother and father that my anger is aimed at. Am I always the last to be informed about everything?" Blair sat down in one of the plush chairs as Serena did, she was happy just for the silence, that she could sit there with her best friend and know they wouldn't have to force a conversation.

…

Blair descended down the stairs and smiled, there they were Nate, Serena and Chuck, it would make dinner more bearable knowing that they're there.

Chuck held out his arm for her which she took like she'd always done.

"They started planning the wedding today, went crazy when I actually told them something that I wanted. Your mother was more understanding, mine I believe if I wasn't the bride she would have had me assassinated by the look on her face.

"What was it all about?" Chuck enquired as the continued to walk slowly to the dining room.

"Colours and flowers, I told them that the colour scheme needed to be dusky pink and lilac and that I wanted pink peonies for my flowers."

"You remembered that my favourite colour was lilac?" Chuck asked as they reached the door to the dining room.

"Charles, I've known you since I was a little girl, of course I would remember what your favourite colour was. Chuck smiled at Blair before escorting her inside the dinning room as the footman opened the door for them.

There were two seats available between Serena and Lily that they took. Everyone looked at Blair and Chuck curiously.

"Enough already, we've always acted this way around each other. I am not going to let that change because you refrained from telling me what our future together would be." Blair muttered.

"Oh Blair you'll be happy to know, Dorota is ready to resume her role as your ladies maid and head house maid." Harold announced, Blair smiled she didn't really favour Penelope at all and she'd missed Dorota's company but she'd had to visit her father who had sadly died a couple of weeks ago. "She'll be arriving in Ripon the day after tomorrow." Blair nodded and waited until her mother started to eat before she began to consume her starter.

"So, I think you gathered why we've held this dinner" Bart announced, "We need to talk about the future. Now in a week's time we're going to have your engagement ball in which it will be officially announced." It was obvious that Bartholomew Bass was dying to take control of the situation from the beginning but with two headstrong women at the helm he'd had no chance until now. And now he was relishing being in control of the situation, "The marriage is to be in February at the local church and then we'll go back to our family home where we shall having dancing, banquets in the main ball room. Upon that day Charles will inherit my second house, and after the celebrations Charles and Blair will go there, before travelling to Paris for their honeymoon."

"It Seems as if they've got everything planned out" Blair muttered turning to face Serena.

"Please tell me that it gets better, that the controlling parents planning your wedding don't make you end up wanting to commit suicide."

"They never ease up, you my dear B will simply learn the most valuable lesson in this time. How to block them out and go into your own bubble."

Blair looked horrified at Sereana, who laughed at her best friends facial expression.

Okay I'm sorry how long it's been but I've just had loads of stuff going on.

Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I shall update soon probably right after the season finale's has aired because you'll either have a very happy author note and the top or a moan on why I hate the current ideas that the gossip girl writers seem to think are amazing. It could go either way so I'll update on tuesday fingers crossed.

Please Please please for the love of Chair review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Out of Her Hands.**

**S****ummary:** England 1912 They were betrothed after Blair's birth. He knew, she didn't. And now on her 18th birthday, Blair is told of her fate.

**Note:** I'm sorry I haven't updated, I've just been really busy.

* * *

They'd travelled up to London at the end of November, when the cold winters frost was arriving to freeze the river Thames. All up and down it were stalls filled with both trinkets and necessities. Many were skating skating on the frozen river and this is where we find the Waldorf's and the Basses, however a reluctant Serena was sat on the side of the river on a bench, her thick fur coat covering her as her arms remained on her belly.

Daniel was skating around his hand clasped in Lady Olivia's, an American heiress who had caught his eye on his trip over. Her hair much like Serena's was a glowing blonde, her light hazel eyes shone as the cold air hit them.

"Olivia, my heart swells with pride knowing that you will marry me this summer" Daniel announced as they skated around the river. She turned to smile at him.

"You own my heart Daniel. I didn't know what to expect of England, I've lived in America my whole life. But its both the place and the people that make me love this place so much. Lady Eleanor had warned me of Blair's dislike of Lady Vanessa your previous Fiancée so I was nervous about that. But I found myself being fully accepted into her circle along with Serena. And I have heard that there are many that they turn away. For instance Lady Jennifer Humphrey have you heard of her?" Daniel nodded, he of course knew of Blair's blatant dislike for Vanessa, she believed her to be a floozy and many men claimed that they'd known Vanessa, that media mogul that Blair had previously mentioned being one of them.

"Tell me what of Lady Jennifer Humphrey?" Daniel asked, the Humphrey's got lucky a few decades ago, they were what everyone liked to call "new money" and so still had the struggles of fitting into the society they had previously looked up and dreamed about being a part of.

"Well, from what Serena and Blair have informed me of. Jennifer is willing to go to extremes to become part of society. A débutante to be desired, but it has nothing to do with the fact that she is of new money, that isn't of concern. Its her lack of respect for everyone below her, when they were having afternoon tea, she was apparently ordering the Butler and Footman around when she was a guest in the house. Even they need respect." He knew of Blair's bond with their Butler, he imagined that she'd been his favourite because even a Butler has his favourites.

"You are truly amazing, your compassion and your caring nature is why I love you so much." Olivia smiled as they smiled, passing Chuck as he twirled Blair around on the ice as they danced to the music being made by the band on the side of the river.

"It'll be Christmas soon, and when we arrive back at our homes. The tree's will have been cut ready for decoration." Chuck announced as they danced around the lake, his hold tightly around her.

"I thought that was a woman's thing, of course my mother never really cared for decorating the tree so I along with Penelope decorate it. And I suspect your mother and Serena used to decorate the tree." Blair smirked at him, they stopped by a stall that was serving hot chocolate, a welcome treat in the chill.

"I like to be involved, so next Christmas when we are in our own home we'll do the tree together." Blair smiled at Chuck, it was easy to envisage being married to Chuck because she had when she was a fifteen year old day dreaming about being his wife. She was still made at her mother and father for keeping it from her, and part of her couldn't believe that Chuck had too but she knew that if he'd told her he'd have been in trouble.

"I think Nathaniel is torn between having fun on the ice and sitting with Serena, I think I shall go and sit with her for a while. She really doesn't appreciate missing the festivities but she knows she must." Chuck nodded kissing her hand as Blair changed her skates for her boots before going to sit beside Serena.

"Oh Blair, I know I mustn't be sad after all I am pregnant having Nate's heir, but you know how much I enjoy skating on the lake.

"Perhaps If Nate held one of your hand and Chuck held the other, I could skate beside you that way in the instance that you trip which I highly doubt you would since you're an excellent skater you wouldn't fall because we'd be there to protect you. You haven't got a big bump so it wont be unbalancing for you."

"I think that's a great idea Blair" she turned to see Nate behind them. Serena smiled happily, Blair motioned for Chuck to come over.

And now here they were gently and slowly skating round the river, Eleanor glaring at Nate and Chuck for letting Serena get on the ice.

She'd scolded Chuck "What if she were to fall and loose the child, would you let Blair do the same when she is pregnant?" Chuck looked at her and smiled "Serena isn't clumsy and she has us all there. She's not made of china and we both know that Blair does what she wants." Chuck had returned to them after that.

"I hate trains, they're absolutely ghastly" The voice went through her as they walked into the first class carts. "Lady Blair! Such a delight to see you." Blair turned plastering a smile on her face.

"Lady Jennifer, always a pleasure." They kissed each others cheeks, out of the corner of her eye she saw Serena smirking.

"Yes, I was quite hoping you would have contacted me after our afternoon tea the other month" Jennifer announced as they sat down.

"I'm afraid I've been quite busy" Blair replied,

"But you've welcomed Lady Olivia into your circle, you know of your influence in society, being seen with you and Serena means you're in."

"Lady Olivia is my brothers fiancé, you see Jenny Humphrey you may have got money, but that wont buy you manners. Now if you'll excuse me my fiancé and my friends are waiting for me." Blair stood up walking through the walkways to her seat beside Chuck.

"You know that the telephone was being installed while we were away." Blair announced at the marvel of it.

"How marvellous, although I fear it will mean more conversations between my mother and yours" Chuck announced, Blair rolled her eyes.

"Will we have them installed into Cherrybell?" Blair asked wondering if they would be in their home.

"Of course, you'll be wanting to talk to Serena all the time...how could you not." Blair smiled and looked at Serena.

"Just think by summer we'll have a mini Nate or Serena" Blair announced giddily touching Serena's belly.

"Oh dear" Chuck muttered.

"Just wait until we have a mini Chuck or Blair then we'll be saying oh lord" Blair blushed at this, having a mini Chuck or Blair meant having sex a thought that hadn't crossed her mind before.

"Here's your tea, my lady" One of the maids announced as a tray was placed infront of her on the table along with a stand holding cream scones. Blair was glad for the distraction from the conversation. She was sure her mother would be informing her more about it sooner rather than later.

* * *

**Please Review, Alert and favourite it means the world.**

**x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Out of Her Hands.**

**Summary****:** England 1912 They were betrothed after Blair's birth. He knew, she didn't. And now on her 18th birthday, Blair is told of her fate.

**Note:** I'm sorry I haven't updated, I've just been really busy. Also I'm sorry to any Jenny fans out there, I personally don't particularly like her so It will be somewhat reflected in this story mainly through Blair.

Thank You: Trosev, aramxo, TriGemi, salbaby for reviewing the last chapter, I was a bit disappointed with how light the amount of reviews I got so please if you read it just write a review x

**20th December 1912**

Jenny Humphrey wanted to be in the lime light, she wanted for all the socialites to beg to be be in her circle. She wanted Blair Waldorf to beg for an audience with her. Unfortunately for Jenny she knew the latter would never happen, Blair Waldorf was becoming more and more invincible and with friends like hers she'll always be on top. What Jenny couldn't understand is why Blair wouldn't accept her into the circle, Blair had welcomed Isabel and Kati who's father was of new money so why not invite her in? If she had Jenny would get more opportunities, men would want her more. After all Blair is marrying a Future Duke granted that the said heir was in fact one of her closest and oldest friends but that was beside the point.

Who knew that her life was about to change as her father made a deal with Damien Dalgaard a viscount from Surrey.

"Jennifer! I have news" Her father exclaimed as he walked into the sitting room, she turned and smiled at her father.

"What is that father?" Jenny asked as she stood up to hug Rufus, he smiled and held her hands.

"Lord Dalgaard, heir of estates in Surrey has propositioned me, he saw you at your coming out ball and even danced with you I believe. He's requested your hand" Jenny couldn't believe this, a Duke wanted to marry her.

"He's going to be at the Bass's annual Christmas ball tonight, shouldn't you be getting ready for that by now?" She shook her head.

"It doesn't take 4 hours, oh father a husband of this status will give me a position in society, a chance to shine" She squealed and hugged Rufus again.

X Chuck + Blair X Out of Her Hands X Historical Princess X

Blair's cheeks inflamed as her mother explained her wifely duties, the fact that she would have to do that with Chuck filled her with embarrassment, this was Chuck she'd known him her entire life and now he was going to see every bit of her and by the sound of it, her mother made it seem like a ghastly thing.

"Blair it is important that you remember this."

"Of course mother!" Blair muttered, Olivia walked in a Blair sighed in relief, an escape from the conversation.

"Lady Eleanor wonderful to see you again" Eleanor smiled at Olivia as she sat down with them.

"I'll leave you ladies alone" Eleanor left them walking out of the sitting room.

"Oh Blair, have you heard about Jenny Humphrey and Damien Dalgaard?" Olivia asked as she sat down with them, Blair etched forward at this shaking her head.

"No, but you simply must tell me" Olivia smiled, what juicy gossip she had to share.

"My friend Hazel works in some office anyway she overheard a conversation between Rufus Humphrey and Lord Dalgaard, he's requested Jenny's hand in marriage. Shocking isn't I couldn't believe it when she told me. They're both going to be at the Bass's annual Christmas ball." Blair smiled crossing her arms as she laughed lightly.

"Well well well, Jenny must be feeling on top of the world right now. She doesn't know the half of it! Apparently the Dalgaard's are practically broke he's a fortune hunter and he isn't that influential in society."

"Oh well then, she'll have a shock" Olivia smiled, Blair stood up brushing down any invisible creases in her dress.

"I must go and bathe for the Christmas ball."

"So do I, you know its very strange you don't live with a man until you are married. But since my parents are in America I reside here."

"Well you are betrothed so it's not as scandalous" Blair suggested

Penelope had returned to her former position as head housemaid and Dorota came back to be her ladies maid.

"Lady Blair, your bath has been prepared" Dorota announced as Blair entered her bedroom and walked into the adjoining bathroom.

"Thank you Dorota" Dorota undressed Blair who then stepped into the bath. She used her expensive soaps, washing herself as Dorota washed her hair.

Serena walked into the grand house as many greeted her, she held onto Nate's arm as they entered the ballroom. She spotted her mother and sauntered over hugging her.

"Oh Serena you are truly blossoming!" Lily admired, as she looked at Serena's growing bump.

"Nathanial!" Chucks distinctive voice was clear as he walked over to his best friend, he kissed Serena on her cheek and then man hugged Nate.

"Ooh there's Lord Harold and Lady Eleanor, which means Blair is here" Serena announced almost singing the words as she sauntered over to them greeting them warmly. Blair smiled widely as her best friend pulled her into a big hug.

"I know it's only been 2 days but I missed you Blair, have you heard about Jenny Humphrey's engagement?"

"Yes I have,Olivia informed me earlier." Serena smiled knowingly at Blair as they walked over to Nate and Chuck.

"My Lady" Chuck offered Blair his hand to Blair as they walked onto the dance floor, Chuck admired how beautiful Blair looked in her deep red beaded gown with her chocolate coloured hair pinned up. "You know you're the most beautiful lady in the room" Blair blushed at Chucks words.

"You really are a charmer. You know its strange thinking about all the things we'll do together. I mean we'll be husband and wife, all I've ever know you as was the brother of my best friend" Chuck laughed

"For you perhaps. However I have known for 10 years, therefore as I got older I would see you and think 'one day that's going to be my wife' I am so glad you grew up beautiful I mean I would have been okay if you looked like a dog but if you had humongous mole on you It would have been hard."

"I'm taking back the comment about you being a charmer, there's no need to be a vein man."

"Come on I want to talk to you more privately" Chuck whispered as he pulled her off the dance floor, the doors were opened by the footmen as they walked through the house and out into the back garden, snow beginning to fall around them.

"I should have grabbed my coat" Blair muttered as the cold air hit her, Chuck took off his jacket and passed it to her.

"I don't want you to think that I am only going to marry you because I have to not because I want to. When I was told about what would happen I was 10 years old and I didn't really think much of it. But when you were 15 I knew about your crush on me because you were pretty obvious about it and Serena told me, I stopped looking at it like I was still 10 years old and you were my little sisters best friend. But as the woman growing up before my eyes, until the very sight of you sent butterflies in my stomach. And the closer we got to your birthday the more I felt it, the more I wanted you to know because I was and am falling in love with you" Chuck whispered, Blair gasped and looked up into his eyes.

"You love me" Blair whispered, he nodded and connected his lips with hers.

**Okay I know it was a short chapter, but its late and I didn't want to leave you waiting any longer, basically on sunday I am going to write like crazy and update it with a longer chapter,**

**do you want me to keep continuing through the months of January or do you want me to skip to the week before the wedding.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Out of Her Hands.**

**Summary****:** England 1912 They were betrothed after Blair's birth. He knew, she didn't. And now on her 18th birthday, Blair is told of her fate.

**Thank You: **summergurl48, Fo, TriGemini, IheartChair, Trosev, TheKillerDunja123, Paystin4life, Guest thank you sooo much for reviewing it inspires and motivates me :) x

**Note**: I accidentaly put the wrong date on the last chapter it was the 19th december 1912 x

* * *

**Blair's Point of View.**

**December 20th 1912**

He loves me, he actually loves me the thoughts running through my head as I lie in my bed after the ball. I can's stop smiling, he didn't feel obligated to marry me he just wanted to. Lady Bass, Lady Blair Bass, Mrs Chuck Bass. I was to be all those things, it was perfectly fitting that the non judging breakfast club all find spouses in each other. When Nate and Serena had married six months ago it had all been too perfect that they were best friends that fell in love and wanted to get married. And now I here I am engaged to marry Chuck Bass, in two months the engagement will end with our marriage. Suddenly, February couldn't come quick enough.

Serena arrived in the morning promptly, I told her that I needed to talk to her. Perhaps Serena couldn't shed a kinder light on my wifely duties than my mother could. After all she would know being with child. When I'd told her last night that I needed her to tell me more about intercourse, oh dear me even the thought of it makes me blush. Why had I asked Serena to talk to me about it when I cannot stop blushing.

"I imagine your mother gave you the same horrifying story about sex as my mother did. They tell us that so there isn't any liabilities, if you were to marry a man you barely knew the chances are it wouldn't be as pleasant. After all he's going to see you the way nobody else will. But trust me Blair it isn't bad" I let out a sigh of relief, I knew her mother had been trying to horrify her. "I'm not going to lie, the first time isn't that comfortable it hurts but after that sweetie you'll entered into a world of pleasure." I felt me cheeks get hot at Serena's words.

"Oh don't get embarrassed Blair, everyone does it!" Serena stage whispered, I nodded drinking from my china teacup.

"Anyway, how are you fairing with your pregnancy" I asked changing the subject from intercourse to babies.

"Oh wonderful, I cannot wait. I have a feeling I'm having a boy." Serena exclaimed with glee, I smiled widely. "I just have this deep instinct that it's a boy, I could be wrong and I'll have a girl so we'll have to see."

"So how are the preparations going for the wedding?" I try to muster a smile at her question, the wedding was going to be lovely but not what I wanted.

"Both Eleanor and Lily have enjoyed planning my wedding. I am sad that I've had barely any input, a winter wedding is lovely but I have always wanted a spring wedding they are the most beautiful of all. Because its a winter wedding it was so had to get the colours that I wanted because they originally thought they weren't wintery enough. But I told them that I wasn't going to budge on it until I got my pink peonies and my lilac colour scheme. It's not my fault they decided on a winter wedding"

"Lady Blair, there is a Miss Jennifer Humphrey here to see you" The butler announced, I smiled through my teeth. Serena laughed at how fake it was. "Send her in" I gave Serena a look before turning my head towards the door as the blonde social climber walked in.

"Miss Humphrey, how wonderful to see you" I proclaimed lying and Serena knew it and I'm sure Jennifer knew it too

"Come now B, there's no need to be so formal" Only my friends call me B!

"In this society, if one is raised properly they will away greet people with proper titles" I insisted as Serena sniggered.

"But you don't with Serena" I raised an eyebrow to her

"Lady Serena" I snapped as Jenny sat down on a chair opposite Serena and I. "Serena is my oldest and closest friend. When we are out in public and others are sure to here us then everyone is addressed properly but amongst the nobodies it doesn't really matter." I really hope she got what I was implying.

"So Jennifer, what is it you wished to see me for?" I asked enunciating the fact that she had no title to be called.

"Well Lady Blair" She'd made sure to speak the word Lady load and clear with a hint of sarcasm. "I hoped you would rethink my request, I am as I am sure you are aware engaged to be married to Lord Damien Dalgaard, the first Son of the Duke and Dutchess of Surrey therefore heir." She announced smugly, I laughed at her she thought she'd proved a point.

"It must be a pretty impressive dowry your father's giving you and don't you receive all your deceased mothers fortune when you marry. If you'd done your research you would know that he's no attracted to you but your wealth, he knew he was never going to get a lady of stature because they know that he's is practically bankrupt. Your money will replenish the wealth and you'll be able to live happily ever after with a fortune hunter who only wanted your money." Jenny gasped at me.

"Lady Blair why do you hate me so much" She stammered, I smiled lacing my fingers together and resting them on my lap.

"I don't hate you, I just dislike you very much. I have no qualms about the fact that you come from nothing that your heritage is that of butchers and bakers, it is your attitude. You feel you have divine right to act like a self absorbed bitch simply because you became rich. But you don't you show little respect for anyone, take my footmen and butler, when I first met you I'd heard rumours about you and your attitude but I decided to see for myself Serena may have been kinder but it's because she likes to see the best in people, me I like to see the truth. You ordered around my family's servants when you are a guest in house, they deserve respect they work hard." I sneered at her

"That wasn't very lady like to call her a bitch" Serena giggled and I rolled my eyes.

"Lady Blair you've never worked a day in your life" Jenny retaliated making me laugh out loud.

"Oh please neither have you, my kind of people don't call. We pay calls and go to dinners until we are married then we serve our husbands, we may dedicate our time to charities but its just what we do. I respect those who have a full days work but it will never happen for me because I'm a lady. You however appreciate nothing." Jenny rose from her seat.

"I feel I should make one thing clear Jenny Humphrey, my opinion of you will never change even when you are the Dutchess of Surrey I will still see you for what you are. And you'll never be accepted into my circle, which is a shame because we could have made you a star, not quite as bright as Serena and I but a star nonetheless. Thank you for your visit, Mr Williams will show you out" I dismissed her as the Butler walked back in after hearing his name.

"Miss Humphrey is leaving now Mr Williams."

"Very good my lady" Mr William announced as he escorted Jenny out, Serena and I sniggered, hopefully that was the final confrontation I would have with Jenny Humphrey I find it very had to be the Lady I was brought up to be.

"She was asking for it" Serena announced I nodded in agreement.

"Is Serena staying for Luncheon?" My mother asked as she popped her head around the door, I turned to look at Serena.

"Of course I will" Serena replied, my mother nodded before informing Mr Williams. "So are you going to share with me what happened last night?" I raised an eyebrow to her.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Serena" Feigning innocence on the subject.

"Oh Please, you left the ballroom with Chuck and come back in a while later with snow in your hair and the biggest smile I've ever seen on your face. Even Jenny Humphrey couldn't knock that smile last night." I sighed happily, it had been so wonderful to hear the words come out of Chucks mouth, and the way he kissed me. My cheeks started to feel hot and I knew Serena was simply staring at me, waiting for me to say something.

"Chuck told me that he loves me, and that I should know he isn't marrying me simply because he has to but because he wants to." Serena gawked at me,

"He said he loves you wow, that's wonderful I mean he always looked happy to see you but I never really put it together." I smiled, there was nothing else to really say, I'd never noticed it but then I'd never been looking. I never thought that he would feel that way about me!

"Excuse me my lady, but luncheon is served in the dining room" Theodore one of the footmen announced. Serena and I stood up, her dress bulging out at her belly where her child is growing. I smiled at the thought, I would be Aunt Blair it would be lovely but one day I would be a mama.

"Serena, it's so lovely for you to join us for luncheon" my papa announced as I rolled my eyes, she came round more often than not. I'm sure my parents sometimes prefer Serena over me, I know my mother does!

"Lord Waldorf, it's a pleasure as always. Lord Nathaniel is taking care of some business with his father I wanted to see Lady Blair."

After we were served sandwiches my mama and papa returned to their own conversation, the absence of Olivia and Daniel wasn't really noticed by my parents but I myself was curious as to where they are.

"Where is Lady Olivia and Daniel?"

"They've gone on a picnic" My mother announced as it was nothing. Oh how quaint for them to go out and have a picnic, but the fact that Olivia is unmarried and spending this much time with Daniel and the fact that she lives in the house could cause a scandal, but they are getting married in April, when I should be having MY spring wedding but no I have to settle on a winter wedding.

"Lady Blair, there's a Miss Georgina Sparks requesting the presence of yourself and Lady Serena" Oh dear.

* * *

**So as promised I've updated today with a longer chapter. I wrote half of it whilst watching Gossip Girl and the other half while I was watching the Olympics so slightly different mood whilst watching them.**

**Can you spot the Blair quotes I popped in there from various episodes of season 1.**

**Anyway thank you so much again for reviewing I know I said it at the beginning of the chapter but thank you really it helps a lot as I found out that the majority wanted me to carry on through the months but someone had the good idea of simply doing a couple of chapters before the wedding so it shan't be long.**

**Please review, favourite and alert; there's a box there right underneath this and you know what to do ;)**

**x x x**

**Charlotte.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Out of Her Hands.**

**Summary****:** England 1912 They were betrothed after Blair's birth. He knew, she didn't. And now on her 18th birthday, Blair is told of her fate.

**Note:** Please read the authors note at the end it's important after you've read this chapter.

**Thank You to everyone that reviewed the last chapter, I am so sorry that it's been so long since I updated this story but I promise that I am getting back on track now.**

* * *

If Georgina Sparks is here, it's not going to be good. She usually brings unfortunate events with her. Serena looked uneasy as we made our way into the library where she was waiting for us.

"What are you doing here?" I asked bluntly, no point in skipping around the niceties.

"Oh B, why so cold?" Georgina muttered, I rolled my eyes. "I missed you and S" oh the days when we were friends and that's to put it loosely with Georgina Sparks, no one liked her neither me or Serena, but her biggest enemy. She's someone who makes up lies for the fun of it, her reputation was squandered a long time ago she really doesn't care. If she ever wants to get marry someone she'll have to marry a foreigner who doesn't read English papers.

"Either let me back into your circle, or I'll go to the papers with a cracking story and I bet the Bass's wont survive it. You see on my travels I came across quite a sight, Lord Bass kissing another man."

"It can't have been Chuck"

"No it wasn't, Serena how long has you little brother been in London now, you must be missing Eric dreadfully and well it seems he's found comfort in a man known as Mr Jonathan Whitney a upper middle class lawyer I believe. Well if anyone were to find well Jonathan would loose his job, Eric shunned from society and you as the family even you Blair after all pretty soon you wont have the Waldorf name to protect you. Chances are they'll send them off for electroshock therapy which doesn't sound pleasant does it." Oh dear Eric what had you done. I looked at Serena her face conveying the same emotions I was feeling.

"Georgina if you'll excuse us for a moment" I pulled Serena out of the room and out of Georgina's hearing. "Serena we must protect him, it's Eric." She nodded, tears falling down her face.

"I heard stories that you just can't help it, that you don't choose that path it chooses you. I just feel bad that it choose Eric, I want him to be happy but If that's the route he wants he'll never get it and he'll marry some lady and he wont love her because she's not, oh dear Blair."

"I know, but we must protect him. It wouldn't bring shame upon the family though Georgina is wrong about that, I imagine many would pity Bart for having a son that enjoys the company of men." Sad as it was for any man to be pitted, in our society they would attempt to purge Eric of his sins and Bart disgrace and us along with him.

"Fine Georgina, you can be welcomed back into our social circle." I reply, I always felt as if we weren't as respected when Georgina was part of the posey. Perhaps Jenny would attempt to get in again, oh lord.

After that Georgina is escorted out with a promise that she will be back, for our ladies luncheon next saturday.

"Oh heavens Serena, welcoming Georgina back in, well we could be accused of agreeing with her sinful ways. I wouldn't want anyone to accuse me of following in her footsteps." Serena looks amused at his, I throw my hands up in the air.

"Blair, please. If I were to mention sex"

"Don't make me blush" I gasp, oh heavens, what an embarrassing topic. Why did she have to bring it up.

"Exactly, you'll find sweet sister that no one could ever accuse you of that." She replies with a smirk on her face.

"It's such fun though" She comments.  
"Serena!" I squeal, my cheeks becoming heated.

"Well it is, once you have it you'll wonder how you ever lived without it." I glare at her, I begin to mess with the pearls around my neck. Anything to distract me from the embarrassment.

"Come Blair, we must get back to the dining room." I sigh reluctantly, more time for my mother to be critical about me simply because she's jealous that I am in my youth with my entire life ahead of me whilst she is an older woman with lines on her face.

"Of course" I mutter as I rise from the chair, we walk to the door and the footman opens it. We walk through and go to the dining room.

Once we sit down, mother turns towards me.  
"What did Miss Sparks want?" She asks, always with propriety.

"She wanted to be invited into the social circle again" I reply, waiting for the back lash.

"Well of course you refused" Mother says, I stay silent "Blair Cornelia Waldorf tell me you refused." She says her tone harsh.

"I am afraid she made an offer neither Serena or I could refuse." I reply, my mother fumes but remains calm. It's far too American my Grannie would say for us English to show our emotions, Serena and I must be the exception to the rule as we seem to have no problem in showing our emotions.

"Blair, you should have been more wise. Your association with Georgina could reflect badly on you, they may think you followed the same path, that you are not virtuous." She gaps, my papa slams his hand on the table.

"Eleanor that's quite enough, everyone knows what a model of chastity our darling daughter is. There is no need to be so impertinent, if Blair and Serena have welcomed Georgina there must be a reason. Pray tell us what it is" My papa looks at us, we gulp.

"Georgina is harbouring quite a scandalous account of Serena's youngest brother Eric, enough that it would shame the entire family, everyone being subjected to pity and ridicule and also me by default for being Charles' fiancé, it is not only the Bass's that would suffer but the Archibald's and the Waldorf's." I reply, I would never explain the full extent of the scandal.

"What is the secret that that wretched girl holds?" Eleanor asks, I look around the room. Both footmen are stood on either door, even if they weren't I still wouldn't tell.  
"Do not make me say it Mother, for I would be ashamed to let the words leave my mouth. Just know that we will do everything in our power to stop Georgina from spreading the gossip" I reply, my mother looks sceptical as she seems to digest my words, throughout this whole exchange Serena has remained silent, not that I mind. I wouldn't want her to deal with my mother, it can be quite the task.

"Is anyone likely to believe Georgina?" Papa asks, as good a point it is, it's invalid to this topic.

"It would not matter Papa if they were to believe Georgina or not, it would definitely cause suspicion. And suspicion alone is enough of a scandal." He frowns, they must be wondering what the secret is, but the less people that know what it is the better chance we have of no one finding out.

"Let's leave this topic alone then" Mother mutters, I find myself no longer desiring the food in front of me. The news has been all too much for me to bear.

"I think I'll go into town, I want to buy some things. Are you joining me Serena?" She nods, I turn to the butler who's just walked in.

"Mr Williams, will you please go and tell Rosson that Lady Serena and I would like to go into town therefore we need the motor." I say referring to the chauffeur Scott Rosson, Mr Williams nods and leaves the dining room.

"Oh I should have asked him to ask Dorota to fetch me a coat." I say with a sigh, I turn to Theodore who nods and leaves obviously going downstairs to go and get Dorota.

I don't have to wait long before Dorota appears with my burgundy coat, and matching cloche that has a flower appliqué on the front.

"Sorry, Lady Blair I forgot your gloves. I shall go and retrieve them" Dorota announces, I smile and turn to Serena who is all ready to go.

"We need to go to the seamstress, I would like a new dress making" I announce, Serena nods. Dorota comes back and passes me my gloves. I smile and thank her.

"Any thing else Lady Blair?" She asks, oh Dorota my wonderful and ever loyal ladies maid, I wonder it If I can take her with me when Chuck and I move into Cherrybell house

"That will be all, thank you Dorota" I reply, Serena and I walk outside. The Rolls is there waiting for us, James our 2nd footman opens the door and we step into the back of the motor.

**Note:** Yes apparently we English are terrible at showing our emotions, it may be just watching Violet too much on Downton Abbey but its all in good fun.

Now I would just like to say I am all for free love and that anyone can be with anyone they want whether that's a man or a woman. Therefore I would like to say that I did do my research for this chapter, so I do know that they sent them to be electroshocked which is pretty horrific in real GG I love Eric & Jonathan I was gutted when they broke up.

* * *

Please Review for the love of Chairytales because I am feeling really motivated with this story, I'll update within the next 2 days If you do review.

X Charlotte


	7. Chapter 7

**Out of Her Hands.**

**Summary****:** England 1912 They were betrothed after Blair's birth. He knew, she didn't. And now on her 18th birthday, Blair is told of her fate.

Note; Here I am again, not even 24 hours later with another chapter for you.

* * *

Fear, it sneaks up on us and then its so hard to get rid of. Georgina Sparks had brought this fear upon us. Serena and I were trying to decide whether or not telling Chuck and Nate about Eric was such a good idea. What would they do? You would hope that Chuck would want to protect his brother but you just never know.

"It is wrong of us to keep the secret" I reluctantly say, because it is, no matter how much we think we might be protecting Eric by keeping this secret. Chuck needs to know, I just hope he doesn't tell Lord Bass. We step back into the motor after an expensive trip to the seamstress

"Fine" Serena mutters, "She knocks on the window of the motor, Scott turns around. "Rosson, Lady Serena and I request that you take us to the Bass house. We have urgent business" I announce, Scott nods his head and starts up the motor.

"I hope Chuck isn't too harsh" Serena mutters, so do I. I'd always known Chuck and he always seemed to be understanding towards family and he and Eric had always been close, but a scandal like this could really rock the boat.

When we arrive at the Bass estate, the footman comes and opens the door, I let Serena get out first before stepping out.

"Lady Blair, Serena we weren't expecting you today" Lily announces, she hugs Serena and I as we walk into the drawing room.

"We're here to see Charles, is there any chance of plucking him out?" Serena asks, Lily smiles before standing up and leaving, it isnt long before Chuck walks in.

"Sister" He kisses Serena's cheek, "Blair" He whispers before kissing my cheek.

"Oh please, I am not going to tell on you. I am here to supervise you" Serena scoffs, I roll my eyes as we sit down.

"So to what do I owe this pleasure?" Chuck asks, Serena and I look at each other. The tension in the room is filled.

"Chuck, we really need to trust you here" Serena whispers, Chuck leans forward his face full of concern.

"Are you in some kind of trouble?" He asks, his eyes flicker from Serena to me.

"It depends on how you slice it really, its not of our doing but in order to keep the scandal at bay we must accept certain things...or rather certain people" I reply, his forehead creases confusion evident.  
"I'm afraid you are going to have to elaborate Blair, I don't understand what you're saying." Chuck replies, well this is it.

"Today, I received a visit for Miss Georgina Sparks." I announce, the distain on his face is clear.

"Neither of you should be mixing with that odious woman, it could reflect badly." Chuck shows the same annoyance that my mother did earlier.

"So we keep hearing, my mother wasn't best pleased either. When Georgina arrived we were quick to dismiss her, she wanted to get back in our social circle. Naturally we declined, but we then found out that she has the power to destroy us, The Bass's, The Waldorf's and The Archibald's, all three families smashed by this one scandal of such magnitude that It will never be forgotten." Alarm fills Chucks face, the footman walks in and places a tray of tea and biscuits on the small round table.

"That will be all Alfred, thank you" Chuck dismisses him, he leaves the room obviously getting the message that this conversation isn't for his ears.

"Blair, you must tell me" I look at Serena who nods, I grab hold of Chucks hand.

"Try not to be too disappointed Chuck and don't fly off the handle. It is quite a delicate matter that I am about to tell you, so forgive me if it takes me a while to get my bearings. It is not something I an unmarried woman should say but you must know" Chuck,

"Don't worry darling, I wont find any fault in you being virtuous therefore it takes you a bit longer to tell me." Chuck replies, well that was obvious, he obviously wasn't going to be upset that I was a virgin, he'd be upset if I wasn't.

"You see, apparently when Georgina was in London she saw...I mean she was bared witness too...came across...oh heavens!" I sign, I can feel my cheeks becoming heated "She saw Eric having erm...intimate" I must be as red as a tomato.

"As much as he got caught, a man having intimate relations is not a scandal my dear" He laughs, I gulp.

"But you see, It wasn't with a woman" I mutter,

"Was she a younger girl?" Chuck asks, I shake my head

"It was with Johnathan Whitney the middle-class lawyer" I sigh, well there I'd said it, Chucks eyes go wide at the statement.

"Eric, was caught with a man" He asks for clarification, Serena and I nod simultaneously.

"I don't know what so say, I mean I understand now your reasons for letting Georgina back in, but a man can survive a scandal far better than a woman. I wouldn't want anyone to think you were sympathetic to Georgina's lifestyle choices."

"But at what cost Chuck, that our brother submitted to a life of ridicule that he should be purged of his sins, that our family would suffer such a scandal." Serena asks, her voice going a few octaves higher.

"Father is friends with one of the newspaper moguls, perhaps you could write a statement about your forgiveness of Georgina's ways?" Chuck suggests "Make it seem as if you are offering her a second chance, therefore you are seem as compassionate but make sure you reiterate that you do not believe in her life style choices, that much is very clear." Chuck warns, Serena and I nod.

Chuck walks over to the bell cord and pulls it, he waits for Samuel the 2nd footman to walk in.

"Could you please fetch the writing tools from the libray?" He asks, Samuel nods before leaving. "We shall write it right now." He announces.

"Chuck, you haven't addressed the issue. You haven't promised that you shall not fly off the handle at Eric" Serena mutters, Chuck turns sharply around.

"I don't know Serena, its like two ends of a scale. On the one hand we have the factor that he's my brother and I love him but on the other hand, he's put the family in danger through his choices."

"I don't know if anyone would choose it, perhaps the attraction is different that they simply find their own gender more appealing than the female sex." Serena suggests.

"Serena, I beg you stop." I cover my ears, a blush forming on my face "Sometimes its so hard to be around you now that you're married, perhaps its that American blood in you that makes you more open but please I don't want to know." I groan, we English are force fed the idea that being to open would be considered too American, I think its a load of tosh, apart from when Serena talks about intimate acts, my innocent ears cannot handle it, I am quite glad that Bart went over to America and fell in love with Lily, without whom I would have neither Serena or Chuck.

"I'm sorry Blair I've always spoken quite openly with mama, and from what I've heard so has your mother, they seem to have quite interesting conversations."

"Stop teasing her Serena" Chuck mutters, "It wont be long and she'll have some American in her" Chuck mutters, Serena sniggers whilst I gasp, my entire face is beet red.

"Charles!" I gasp,

"So you do know what I was referring to then?" Chuck asks, surprise in his face.

"I may not be a woman of the world, but I don't live in a sack. And Serena told me because when my mother decided it was time to tell me about the horrific thing I would be subjected too because that's what she made it sound like I decided to ask Serena." I announce, "I however would request that you refrain from saying any more vulgar comments, I have had enough embarrassment for one day" I mutter, Chuck smiles caressing my chin.  
"Don't worry darling, it isn't long until our wedding. And then you can have all the delights" Chuck announces, I roll my eyes.

"Lily left us unsupervised because Serena was here, she's obviously no role model she eggs you on. Furthering my embarrassment." I grumble, the door opens its Samuel with the writing materials. He sets it down on the desk in the corner of the room.

"Thank you Samuel. Now Blair you write it and I shall get father to contact the paper." I nod, we sit there contemplating what to write before eventually deciding on.

_Through my deep compassion and that of my close friend Serena Archibald, and belief that if available everyone deserves a second chance. Georgina Sparks has sworn to both god, the holy church and then to I that she has given up her sordid ways. It is with this that I now accept her back into my circle with friends, although with deep caution. I do not agree with Miss Sparks' ways, but I now hope that she has found the path of god and now can be forgiven._

_Lady Blair Cornelia Waldorf_

"Excellent my dear" Chuck mutters, we put it in an envelope and seal it.

"Would you like to join us for dinner" Chuck asks us, I can telephone Nathanial." This recent investment into everyone's houses had spread like wildfire.

"Or perhaps not, I am not dressed in my evening wear. And that is terribly improper." I gasp, Serena still has dresses here so she would find no issue.

"Samuel please go and get Maggie to retrieve the purple item I had made for Lady Blair." I frown, had made?

"You see my dear, I know you area fond lover of the fashions. Therefore it seemed a suitable Christmas present, I had a series of dresses made for you. Considering its Christmas eve I don't mind you wearing one of them now, although it am saving the other 3 for tomorrow because they are far more grander. I may have spoiled the surprise of you knowing what they are but you don't know what they look like" He announces, I gasp.

"Dorota passed your measurements onto Maggie, we then took a trip to the seamstress." I smile at him, I can't believe he did this. I mean this is so wonderful and we aren't even married yet

Maggie walks in, the dress is visibly that beautiful lilac colour that Chuck loves so much, I am like one of those birds...oh what are they called? Magpies yes, the heavy beading on the bodice and the sheer lilac sleeves are beautiful.

"It's beautiful" I gasp,

"Samuel, go and tell Blair's driver Rosson that she will be staying for dinner and for him to come and collect her at 9pm."

"Have you heard about Lady Isabelle Coates, apparently she's betrothed to a middle class man, he actually has a job!" Serena mutters, Lords and Ladies don't have jobs they live off the land something entirely different to the middle class and the poor.

"Perhaps he derives satisfaction from having a full days work" Chuck replies, that's certainly true. Often we found ourselves with nothing to do, which meant walking, riding, reading and embroidery were the life of a upper class lady, perhaps we would go into town or organise an event, maybe pay call to someone but other than that we are in a waiting room until we are married. Where our primary function is creating heirs.

"Perhaps" Serena mutters,

The dressing gong is done, so we retreat upstairs, I go up into Serena's room with her.

"You are so fortunate, no corset for you" I mutter, as I look at Serena slipping on her dress with the help of Helena another ladies maid, Maggie readjusts my corset strings before helping me put my dress on.

"Oh yes, the back ache, the sickness and the tiredness is well worth not having to wear a corset that you barely even notice after a while" She mutters sarcastically, I look at her amused.

"Something to look forward too in the future I suppose" I mutter,

"Just think, this time next year you could either have a child or be pregnant" She squeals, that seems like a weird thought, that in a year I could be a mother and yet here I am an unwed virgin.

"Strange" I mutter, I analyse myself in the mirror, this dress is exquisite. Maggie touches up my hair and I thank her.

* * *

**Note:** I am taking a few creative liberties with this, what Chuck says to Blair, a man probrably wouldn't have said that to an innocent lady but I still wanted to inject the actual personality of Chuck, well the naughty side that we saw in season 1 with the "Seal the deal, tap that ass, I have been replaying the sound of you purring in my ear" That kind of thing.

**Also,** I hope I am doing okay with this. But any banter made from Blair's point of view is meant only as that, In my opinion I am portraying the stiffness of the English. I hope so anyway, I am kind of twisting the words of Violet on Downton Abbey when it comes to her view of Americans. So I am just putting this out there, I love Americans, I wish I lived there rather than rainy England but there you go although I do love my English history.

Please review, I didn't get very many on the last one and it was so much better before and if you don't I'll feel that there is no point to write the story if no one cares enough about it to review. The choice is up to you

- Charlotte x


	8. Chapter 8

**Out of Her Hands.**

**Summary****:** England 1912 They were betrothed after Blair's birth. He knew, she didn't. And now on her 18th birthday, Blair is told of her fate.

* * *

1 day and my life will change, 1 day until I leave this house, 1 day until I loose my virtue, 1 day until I marry the man I've been in love with since I was 15 years old. From Christmas to now everything seems to have flown.

One good thing that happened was that I was no seen as this girl with a deep sense of compassion for me handing Georgina a second chance.

"Blair, I want to know if you would like me to tell you again about a wife's juties" Mama asks, oh dear please not again.

"That's alright mama" I reply, looking away.

"Blair, I feel the first time we talked It was very vague but now that its closer to the wedding I feel I can share more with you." She announces.

"That's alright, Serena..." Woops perhaps I shouldn't have mentioned Serena in this.

"Serena! Oh well then, you'll be well versed she'd have no trouble telling you. Did she tell you it wasn't that bad and its jolly fun. Perhaps it is for her and she has that kind of relationship but until you are put into that situation you don't know how you are going to treated. I gave you the worst case scenario, Serena obviously gave you the best. Only you can make that judgement."

"One piece of advice though Blair, try and relax, don't tense it will only hurt more." She mutters, I cringe...oh why?

"Well thank you Mama, for that urgh advice that you shared with me." I mutter awkwardly,

"I know I can be hard on you, but you're my darling daughter and I wanted the best for you. You're leaving the nest." She mutters, I smile

"You had to know the day would soon arrive" I reply, she runs down the side of my face and cups my chin.

"My beautiful daughter, I fear that I'll be terribly alone. Your brother and father are always busy on the estate, you were my only companion in the house." That's true, mother and I no matter how much she can annoy me would spend hours together.

"It will be fine mama, soon Daniel will marry Lady Olivia and then you shall have someone to talk to." I reassure her, she doesn't seem wholly convinced by my words.

"Lady Olivia is a wonderful person Blair, but you're my daughter not her, I cant simply slot her into the empty space in my heart, only you fit there. I know we haven't been that close these past months, you were angry at me for keeping it a secret." I nod, we had been closer before my 18th birthday, that much was true.

"I'm sorry Mama, it was a big shock" I reply, she nods.

"Lady Serena is here, Milady's" Theodore announces, in walks Serena, her belly ever expanding.

"Serena, what a delightful surprise" Mama exclaims, Serena sits down beside me. "Theodore, fetch some tea for Lady Serena" Theodore exits the room.

"So, how are you feeling Blair?" Serena asks,

"Excited, Scared, I doubt I'll sleep a wink tonight" I confess,

"Or tomorrow" Serena sniggers, Mama covers her mouth.

"Serena!" I gasp,

"Well its true!" Serena replies holding her hands up in the air in defence.

"Must you be so vulgar" I reply,

"Yes Serena, you mustn't corrupt my innocent daughter" Mama proclaims.

"But after tomorrow she wont be that innocent will she?" Serena mutters, I roll my eyes at her.

"That may be so Serena, but for now I would still like my innocent daughter." Mama replies, true thought it was I am not going to be innocent for much longer, Chuck is going defile me.

"I am surprised the rest of the family haven't arrived yet. I am sure Mama will want to go over the plan for the day." Serena announces, yesterday we had the rehearsal which basically meant that we had to walk down the aisle several times and then back up it alternating who's arm I was holding.

"They are coming after Luncheon" Mama announces, ours was currently being set out. "That is a thought, I will inform Mr Williams to set an extra place at the table" Mama announces.  
"So where is Lord Nathanial?" I ask, my Mama still in the room therefore saying where is Nate would mean receiving a scornful look from my mother and then a lecture on the importance of propriety.

"He had some business to take care of in London with his father, he'll be on the 3 o'clock train, he's coming straight here" Nate often had business with his father, after his Mama had died just 2 years ago, Nate's father became a shell of a man. He passed all the ownership of the estates of Nate, the only thing Nate now lacks is the official title of a Duke.

"Oh well, I hope its a pleasant affair for him unlike last time" Nate's father had become aggressive on his last visit there, he was begging for a way out of this life although unable to actually do the deed himself he asked Nate who of course refused and then Howard got angry saying that he wasn't a Navy captain for nothing.

"Let's hope so, Nate was very heartbroken the last time" Serena admits, her eyes downcast.

"Oh the baby is kicking, would you like to feel?" She asks me, I smile nodding I reach out my hand and press it against her belly.

"That's so strange" I gasp, she nods.

"Nothing quite like it" Serena will make a wonderful mother, I know she will. "In a year I am sure you will have your own, Baby Bass" Serena giggles "I like that, although I do know that Chuck wants to call his first son Henry" Serena announces. "Henry Bass, I can imagine him already" He'd never told me that, I hope I can give him a beautiful baby boy that we can call Henry.

"Really, well we shall have to see where the chips fall" I reply, Luncheon is then announced so we move into the dining room.

When Chuck, Bartholomew and Lily arrive they are greeted in, Chuck smirks at me.

"1 more day" He whispers, I smile.

"That it is, it was eventually going to come. I rather been dreading spending enternity with you" I say my tone dull.

"Oh really" He mutters, humour in his voice. I look at him a devilish smile on my face.

"What do you think" I mutter,

"I think you cannot wait for me to ravish you" He whispers, my eyes flicker up to him wide with shook.

"You my lord are far too Vulgar, I should not be hearing your unvirtous words and besides a lady never tells " I reply, that gets his attention.

"Do you think about it, after all that Serena has told you. Surely you know what to expect."

"I have been informed of two scenarios of how my life is going to be, the first a life where going to bed with my husband will both be an uncomfortable thing and an undesirable thing and then I have the second version, in which I will have jolly good fun." I announce.

"I'd go with the latter my dear" He whispers, he walks over to Dan leaving me just standing there.

"Miss Jennifer Humphrey is here milady" Mr Williams whispers to me, "She's waiting in the lobby" I nod, I walk out of the drawing room

"I thought I told you not to come here again" I announce as I walk over to her "Can't you see there is something important going on and you are not invited" Gesturing to the maids wrapping flowers around the banister.

"Lady Blair, you have accepted Georgina Sparks back into your circle and yet you deny me." She announces "My marriage to Damien Dalagard is imminent, I'll be a noble then" She announces proudly.

"Not by blood through, but its not the noble blood that sets you apart from my circle, its your attitude." She scowls at me,

"You think you have divine right Lady Blair, but you do not. One day you will fall." She threatens.

"I doubt that, you see I am a lady by blood, its easier to sweep things under the carpet. But what am I going to to that will allow me to fall. Be pulled into a scandal that I slept with a man before I was married, that's all the scandal I could ever get. I am Blair Waldorf, wearing white to my wedding day to my wedding will be quite alright because I am untouched. You however, my sources tell me, you are no more virtuous that Georgina Sparks. Asher Hornsby ring a bell?"

"I don't know what it is you are referring to Lady Blair" She gasps, I raise an eyebrow.

"Oh really, come here again and I will ruin you. But I should also say don't go to Cherrybell."

"Else I'll unleash the story and the evidence of your disgrace"

"Well that sounds quite a threat my darling" I hear Chuck behind me, I turn and smile at him.

"Do you realise what a manipulative cow you are marrying?" Jennifer's voice raises a few octaves.

"I have known Lady Blair since we were children of course I know who she is you silly girl, now you should no better than to call a lady those horrific words. You also did no address me, I am Lord Charles Bass and you shall address me as such." Chuck orders, he links his hand in mine.

"You may leave now" I dismiss,

"One day I will destroy you Blair Waldorf,"

"Lady...Blair Waldorf" I interrupt, "And not before I destroy you" I reply, Jennifer walks out and I turn to face Chuck.

"What story do you have on her?" He asks, I smile.

"It seems whilst Dorota was away in London, she conversed with another ladies maid...the maid of Asher Hornsby's sister, naturally she knew about the scandal of the house. Jennifer Humphrey is neither married or virtuous" I announce, he raises as eyebrow.

"I'm surprised you haven't outed her" Chuck admits, normally I would have. I don't believe in the bad choices of women when it comes to their maidenhead. That belongs in their husbands hands...not in their former lovers."

"You know me too well, but I knew I could use this one to my advantage. She knows I know which makes it more fun" Chuck kisses me, when we pull apart my eyes scan the room. Nobody in sight.

"I'll be marrying you tomorrow Lady Blair, if you'll have me" He announces.

"Of course I will"

* * *

**Oh yes I went there ;) Henry Bass**

**Please Review, and I will update with a wedding **


	9. Chapter 9

**Out of Her Hands.**

**Chapter 9**

**Summary****:** England 1912 They were betrothed after Blair's birth. He knew, she didn't. And now on her 18th birthday, Blair is told of her fate.

**An extra long chapter, not that you deserve it. Only Salbaby and LucyHalemass deserve this chapter.**

* * *

My eyes flicker open, its still dark outside but I know that it's morning because Dorota just entered the room.

"Good morning Milady" Dorota says, I smile at her. "Lady Eleanor said that you should bathe before coming down for breakfast." Today would be last day that I would have to have breakfast downstairs. Being a married woman means having the delights of breakfast in bed.

"Of course Dorota, just make sure you use the finest soaps" I announce, she nods and I slide out of the bed and walk over to the mirror. My porcelain skin, stretched into a smile I didn't even know I was doing. Today is my wedding day, I cannot believe it. The door opens, Mama walks in.

"Good morning Blair" She announces, I smile at her. She kisses my head."How was your final night in that bed? Did you sleep well?" I nod.

"The bath is ready Milady" Dorota announces, I thank her and walk into the en-suite bathroom.

I allow myself to relax in the bath, a sigh of content leaves me as I close my eyes. Today I go from being Lady Blair Waldorf to be being Lady Blair Bass, Future Dutchess of York.

"Lady Blair, it is time to get out now" How long had I actually lay there?

I am dressed, and my hair pinned before going down to breakfast. Everyone is there but my Mama who is having breakfast in bed.

"Good morning my dear" Papa says as I sit down at the table, I smile at him.

"Good morning Papa" I announce,  
"So how are you feeling today little sister?" Dan asks, I look up from my breakfast.

"I am feeling many things brother, as women often do we are far more complex" I reply, Olivia stifles a giggle.

"I'm sorry I have the emotional range of a tea spoon" He replies, I quirk up my eyebrow,

After breakfast, I decide to go for a walk. I don't need to prepare quite yet, Dorota tells me that the cook is preparing quite the feast for the wedding. I cannot believe the next time I see Chuck it will be when he's waiting for me at the end of the aisle.

A life as Chuck Bass's wife, I never would have thought it. I always imagined especially when I had a crush on him that, he found find a beautiful girl and he'd marry her and I'd watch, jealous and heartbroken wishing it was me. I may not have had the choice of whether I wanted to marry Chuck but if he had asked me, I would have said yes every time. That was why when Chuck told me he loved me and that he wasn't just marrying me because he had to, meant so much.

"Lady Blair, you must come and get dressed now. It will be soon be time to go to the church" Dorota announces, I follow her back inside and up the stairs. Walking into my room I see that my dress is hanging up, my jewellery layed out on the vanity and shoes, stockings are by the side.

I am undressed of my clothes, my corset replaced by a far grander more beautiful one. Well as much as a corset can be beautiful that it. I am pulled in very tightly, I exhale sharply as the final pull takes the breath out of me.

"Wow, that's certainly tight" I announce, Dorota simply nods. I pull on my stockings before stepping into my white shoes which have embellishments on the front. My dress is then placed on, its beautiful and intricately designed, it has sheer sleeves but also has an overlay at the top of lace, the front of the dress falls into the focal point of the flower that is in the middle of my bosom, the silk material then drapes down.

"Lady Blair, you look wonderful" Dorota gasps, I turn and smile at her before sitting down at the vanity table. Dorota rearranges my hair, placing a tiara in my hair that consists of small leaves, I place the silver drop earrings in my ears. I look at myself in mirror, I cannot believe that it's my wedding day.  
"My darling you look splendid!" My mama announces as she walks into the room. "Your father is waiting downstairs, Daniel, Lady Olivia and I are going now" She announces, she kisses my cheek before giving me a hug. Both my mama and Dorota leave, I am now on my own standing in front of the mirror. I exhale, this is it, this is the moment we've been waiting for, I will be getting married at the fashionable time of half 2 in the afternoon. Which of course isn't that long, since most are either at the church or are arriving.

I walk down the stairs, where my father greets me. We are waved off by the servants that are permitted upstairs as we get into the motor. The drive to the church seems to take forever, many of the towns people are out throwing confetti and cheering, there are white banners everywhere. And it's all for me!

When we arrive at the church, the bridesmaids and groomsmen walk down the aisle before Papa and I, when it's our turn, we walk down and I cannot take the smile on my face, my lace veil cannot conceal my happiness. Once we reach the front, papa kisses my cheek whilst Chuck takes my hand. I turn to look at him, he seems to be smiling just as much as I am. We kneel on the stool, whilst the Reverend begins to speak.

"We are gathered here in the presence of God to witness the exchanging of vows that will bind this couple together in the covenant relationship of marriage. When this ceremony has ended they will leave this place as husband and wife for the very first time having been joined together by their Creator, the God of heaven.

His words seem to pass quickly, until it draws closer to the part where Chuck and I participate

"Lord Charles Bass,when you leave this building, you will be the head of a new home, you will be the provider for Lady Blair Waldorf,and her protector. You must not only give your first loyalty to her, but also give her honour. Though you will be the head of the house, you would be foolish not to seek her council. Lady Blair Waldorf,when you leave here today, you will be the wife of this young man. You must be in submission to him and be his comforter throughout life.

"Do you, Charles Bass, take Blair Waldorf whom you hold by the right of hand to be your lawful wedded wife?" The reverend asks, Chuck squeezes my right hand.

"I do" Chuck replies, loud and confident. There can be no disputing his words.

"Do you promise to, love and to cherish, to honour and protect, forsaking all others, in sickness as well as in health. In adversity as well as prosperity. For better for worse, and to cleave only to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Chuck once again replies confidently,

"Do you, Blair Waldorf, take Charles Bass to be your lawful and wedded husband?" He asks, this isn't really a hard question. I wouldn't be here if I didn't truly want it.

"I do" I announce, the smile never falling from my face.

"Do you promise to love and to cherish, to honour, to obey, forsaking all others, in sickness and in health. In adversity as well as prosperity, for better for worse, and to cleave only to him as long as you both shall live?" He asks, I once again reply.

"I do"

"Who giveth Blair Waldorf to be married to Charles Bass" He asks, I look to my Mama and Papa.

"Her mother and I" He announces, the reverend nods before continuing.

"Charles, what token do you give to show that you will faithfully perform these vows"

"A ring"

"A Circle which forms a ring is the emblem of eternity, and the beautiful metal out of which it is wrought is the type of that which is least tarnished and most enduring. It is to show how lasting and imperishable the faith now mutually pledged. You will please place this ring on Blai's finger and repeat after me. 'I pledge myself to thee Blair Waldorf with all the affection of my heart as long as we both shall live.

"And Blair what token do you give to show that you will faithfully perform these vows?"

"A ring" I reply,

"You will please place the ring on Chuck's finger and repeat after me 'I pledge myself to thee Charles Bass with all the affection of my heart as long as we both shall live"

"Heavenly father, we ask thy blessings of the union of Charles Bass and Blair Waldorf, that they unite in one family and they will glorify thee. After having heard your pledges of affection and the vows of your fidelity, I do therefore my authority vested in me pronounce you Husband and Wife.

We kiss and it's sweet and short, we turn around as everyone cheers, the noises blaring in my ears as we walk back down the aisle and into the motor which will take me back to my family home for the celebrations.

"Are you happy wifey?" He asks, I hit him on the chest and smirk at him, outside I can hear the townspeople cheering as the motor makes its way back to the house.

"Never call me wifey again" I mutter, he squeezes my hand, it is quite strange. I am his wife.

"Okay I'm sorry, wifey." He replies, I throw my eyes up and he sniggers. "You look beautiful today" He whispers, turning up the romance of the conversation.

"Thank you" I reply, "You don't look too bad yourself" When we arrive back at the house, we walk straight through and into the back where a humongous canopy has been set up, small sets of tables and chairs spread out everywhere for all the guests, luckily for us. It seems to be quite a warm day for February, else we would all need our fur coats.

"Are you warm enough darling?" He asks, I nod in reply. Mr Williams comes into view, a smile lining his old but kind face.  
"Her Ladyship, and his Lordship, have arrived and are showing the guests out. They shall start entering the canopy in a matter of moments" He announces referring to my mother and father. First to come through is Serena and Nate much to our joy, they come our, all bright eyed and bushy tailed.

"B, this is it!" She squeals "You're a married woman now, you will now be accepted into the more sophisticated societies, ones that Georgina sparks cannot follow." She announces, and added bonus to the current predicament.

"But when Jennifer Humphrey soon can" I reply grimly, the look of distain evident on her face.

"But with so much happiness, who cares about Jennifer Humphrey? Anyway we're sisters now" She hugs me and I hug her back as we'd always done, Serena and I have always been inseparable.

"I know, It's so wonderful" I exclaim, I feel arms wrap around my waist.

"Surely, there are more wonderful things to come out of this marriage than you being Serena's sister" Chuck whispers.

"Perhaps, but a lady never tells" I reply, he makes no move to let go of me as we stand there, his mouth still my ear. How incredibly improper.

"She tells her husband" He mutters before letting me go, the humour gone from his voice. I frown as he walks away. What was that?

Everything goes by in a flurry, everyone toasts to our happiness with champagne, they indulge in the food made by the cook. And soon the day draws later, we dance, we eat cake. It's time depart the house, we are waved off as we get into the motor.

"You'll love Cherrybell, it's a beautiful house" He announces, I smile.

"Why did you suddenly become all serious earlier, in our banter. When I said a lady never tells and you suddenly became all serious and said she tells her husband." I ask, his hand is clutching mine. My heart pounds, nervous of our answer.

"I know it was only banter Blair, but I don't want you to ever keep secrets from me." He whispers,

"I know that, but I think its obvious that being married to you means more than being Serena's sister. I love you Chuck, I have since I was 15 years old when I thought I would never be yours, I was just the friend of your sisters and I always thought one day, I would be at your wedding when you married a beautiful girl whilst I stood there jealous. I may have been hurt in the beginning by the concept but its because I was kept in the dark. Not because I did not desire it." He brings his face closer to mine, our noses almost touch, I can feel his breath on me.

"There are many things I desired with you, for you to be mine and only mine. I want everything and more with you Blair, but right now I desire to claim you as my wife, mind and body." He whispers, my heart beats against my chest which heaves with every breath. He kisses me, its not as reserved as any of our other kisses. It sets me on fire. "And soon, I shall have you" He whispers, when we drive through the gates and down the gravel road through the cherrybell estate I am met with the sight of a grand house, bigger than my childhood home and only slightly smaller than Lord Bartholomew's. When we walk inside, I am amazed at how beautifully decorated it is, I smile when I see Dorota who had already travelled here because I'd been permitted to bring her with me.

"We have quite a large amount of staff here, we have a butler, 2 footmen, a valet, a chauffeur, a housekeeper, a head housemaid, 4 housemaids, a cook, an assistant cook and a kitchen maid." Chuck announces, I smile "Oh and of course you have your ladies maid Dorota, 2 of the house maids and the head housemaid are also ladies maids should the need arise."

"And only you and me here" I announce,

"Well, I imagine we'll entertain a lot of guests. The Bass's normally do, I imagine the family may come and visit, perhaps my Aunt Elizabeth and Uncle Jack may come up from London." I nod, suddenly a golden Labrador puppy comes running over. "This is our new puppy, it came from the litter. Her name is Elora." He announces, I giggle at the playfulness of the puppy. "Anyway, I must go and speak with Mr Nolan, the butler. You should go and prepare for bed." He caresses my chin, before walking away, I breathe heavily as I follow Dorota up the stairs, to the master bedroom. This would be where Chuck and I will stay, unless a need arises that he should sleeping in his dressing room.

Dorota unpins my hair, so that it falls into a mass of long loose curls, the top half is tied of with a ribbon. She removes my dress before proceeding to remove my corset, and under dress. A night gown is then slipped on, from the hips to the neckline it can be opened by a series of small ribbons tied into bows, I guess its supposed to be easy access. The thought makes me blush! The maids have already turned down the bed, but the covers are peach silk which has matching pillows, but also a set of pale blue pillows. The bottom of the bed has a blue silk blanket. I look around the room and see that the walls are a light blue.

"Goodnight Lady Blair" Dorota says as she leaves the room and closes the door. I am suddenly panicked, do I stay standing up and waiting, do I get into bed and wait for him. I don't know what to do. Tears sting my eyes, I don't know what to do! And I hate not knowing what to do. I eventually decide to get into bed and just wait for him when I get in I notice that the sheet isn't the same as the bedding it's just a basic plain cotton sheet, am sat there barely 2 minutes, before the door opens from Chuck's dressing room and he walks in, he's dressed in a pair of dark blue silk pyjamas. He doesn't say anything as he gets into the other side of the bed.

"Silk sheets are much nicer to sleep on, but peach coloured silk sheets wouldn't suit tonight's activities." he means, the blood. I cringe, he leans forward and kisses me, its all consuming, it relights that fire, he moves to hover above me, the covers now elevated from my body as they stretch out over Chucks back. He sits up, his legs folded under him.

"You're so beautiful, I've never seen you with your hair down" He announces, as he twirls a piece around his finger, I smile up at him. His hands travel down my hair to the collar of my night gown, he begins to untie the small bows, his touch burning as he travels further and further down until he reaches the final bow just below my belly button. He leans forward to capture my lips in a kiss. He removes his pyjamas, I avert my eyes, doing anything to not see it. I don't mind seeing it afterwards, but I cannot see it and wonder how its going to fit in me.

"I know you probably just want to get it over and done with, but once this is over you wont. I'll make you feel good, better than you ever imagined. But right now its going to hurt and I am sorry for that" He announces, I nod. Its true I do just want to get it over and done with, because all I expect is pain. He bunches up the night gown around my hips, he hovers above me and I wrap my arms around his shoulders. I try to do as Mama said and not tense, he kisses my lip and positions himself. I can feel him as he slowly enters me, and then he thrusts forward. My eyes slam shuts and I moan in pain as it burns. He remains still and I pry open my eyes to look at him, tears spilling from my eyes. He kisses away the tears, the immediate pain is now a dull ache of discomfort. I instinctively wrap my legs around his as he begins to move. It's uncomfortable as he thrusts in and out, they are long and short, and a weak feeling of pleasure starts to occur but it doesn't outweigh the discomfort.

When Chuck finally finishes, he pulls and rolls over so that he's lying next to me.

"I'm sorry Blair, I promise it will feel better next time" He mutters, he pulls me into his arms and I rest my head on his chest. He wraps his arms around me, and I lie in his arms feeling safe and secure.

* * *

**Now the first initial sex scene certainly wasn't going to be mindblowing, because lets face it wouldn't have been.**

**I was fuming by the amount of reviews on the last chapter, absolutely ridiculous. I can only thank the 2 people (salbaby & lucyhalemass) that did review, this chapter was written because of you. This story usually averages about 7 reviews per chapter and yet here I was getting 2. I have a good mind to delete the story if you don't appreciate it. I spent hours and hours on this story, the research gone into it. Do you realise how long it took me to find vows that had honour and obey in? So either review or say goodbye to the story. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Out of Her Hands.**

**Chapter 10**

**Summary****:** England 1912 They were betrothed after Blair's birth. He knew, she didn't. And now on her 18th birthday, Blair is told of her fate.

**Note: **Thank you for reviewing everyone, I am glad you liked the story. And the removal of a certain chastity belt had the desired effect and it not being toe curling, back raising sex because it was supposed to be more realistic. You'll get all that in the next chapter and beyond!

* * *

My eyes flutter open as I feel the bed dip, Chuck has just gotten out of the bed and is row putting his robe on.

"I see my plan to not wake you up as I got out of the bed failed" He mutters, I smile at him through tired eyes, they barely stay open. "Go back to sleep, it isn't even morning yet. I am just going to use the toilet" He whispers, I nod my heavy eye lids close at his words.

The next time I am woken, it is by the soft touch on my lips of another, it draws me from my slumber, I open my eyes and see that Chuck's head is hovering above me. He's stood with his head bent, he sits on the side of the bed, I notice that he's fully dressed.

"You have missed breakfast, and luncheon will soon be served." He announces, alarm fills my face. "Don't worry yourself over it, its quite acceptable. I just didn't want you to be too hungry later on. Firstly, you should bathe I heard that it helps to alleviate some of the discomfort you feel." Only now do I notice, the ache, in smile at him which turns to a grimace as I move to get out of the bed. I get up regardless of the pain I am feeling between my legs, I walk into the bathroom whilst clutching the front of my night gown so that it stays together. I hear the maids going into the bedroom, obviously to take off the now stained white cotton sheet and put on the lovely and far more glamorous peach silk sheet.

Dorota is in there waiting, she helps me remove my night gown. I look down and pull a face of disgust, my thighs are coloured with dried blood and other things, I grimace. I step into the tub, which does nothing to help the pain but I still down and try to relax.

"How are you feeling Lady Blair?" Dorota asks, I look up at my loyal ladies maid, she's married to the valet Vanya here so she knows all about it.

"As well as can be expected" I reply, Dorota passes me a bar of the imperial leather soap. I wash my body, and when I am fully satisfied, Dorota passes me a towel and I step out of the bath. I walk back into the bedroom and notice that all the maids have left, the bed is now made and the curtains are drawn. Dorota brings over a white chemise which I place on, my corset is then slipped on and pulled. I am then dressed in a white blouse, which is tucked into a long burgundy coloured skirt. My hair is then pinned up,

"Thank you, Dorota" I announce, as I leave the bedroom. I walk down the stairs, one of the only places I know how to get to, I think I will need a tour of the house later today.

I walk down the stairs, I look at the time and notice that its midday, the idea that I slept in this late is preposterous.

The butler shows me into the drawing room, Chuck looks up from his paper. His chair is beside the fire, and lying beside it is a sleeping Elora. I walk over and sit in the chair faces him.

"You look beautiful darling" He announces, I blush. The door opens and all the servants pile in, even the kitchen maids. I frown at Chuck but he raises his hand.

"They are here for the introductions" He announces, my mouth forms and o.

The butler walks over, he introduces himself as Mr Rhodes, but that I already knew.

"Okay, My Lady, this is the house keeper Mrs Queller and then we have his Lord's valet Vanya, we then have the chauffeur Arthur, you have 4 housemaids which are known as Nelly, Poppy, Catherine and Rose, along with a head house maid Emilia, we then have the footmen, William and Alfred. The cook is Mrs Nolan, the assistant cook Emma and the kitchen maid Elsie." He announces, I hope you I remember all that.

"Thank you, Mr Rhodes. I was amazed at the condition of the house, and how well kept it is, you ought to congratulate yourselves on your hard work in readying the house." With that they all leave the drawing room apart from Mr Rhodes.

"Luncheon is ready to be brought up any moment" He announces, my stomach rumbles and I gasp.

"Hungry darling?" Chuck asks with a chuckle, I scowl at him and stand up. As we leave the drawing room, Mr Rhodes comes over.

"There's a letter for you my lady" He announces passing it to me, I frown at it. I break the seal of the envelope and pull out the pieces of folded paper.

_Dear Lady Blair Bass, future Dutchess of York._

_I am fully aware of your titles, Lady Blair therefore it will address you as such. Your noble birth means you believe yourself to be the opitomy of beauty and grace and I am here to tell you, that these are lies. A lady such as yourself would never spread gossip, and yet you have informed the papers of my previous dalliance with Sir Asher, had it not been for Lord Daalgard's desire for my money I would forever be a spinster. You told my secret, now I am going to find yours._

_Jennifer Humphrey._

I crush the letter in my hands, a scowl on my face, she dares threaten a lady. I never told anyone the story of Asher and Jennifer, the only person who knew was Chuck.

"Did you inform anyone of Jennifer Humphrey's secret?" I ask, my voice full of accusation. He knows it and I know it.

"No darling, I never uttered it to another soul." He defends, who could have done this? Now Jennifer is after me, not that I have any secrets but that wont stop her from making up a story, but no one would believe her anyway. "Why, what's happened?" He asks, his voice threaded with worry.

"She believes that I sold her story and now she wants to ruin my life" I mutter my voice monotone.

"I wont let her, let's go have some luncheon you must be famished." He announces, he's like my knight in shining armour, but more a dark knight because he's far too devilish.

**So, yes in the show Blair was up and about ready to do it again the next day, but lets face it in the last chapter Blair wasn't exactly that 'excited' when they got into it, he didn't go slow because their whole idea was "let's get this over and done with because its going to hurt" and so it did, and he's big so he tore her.**


End file.
